myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Part 2 - Yosemite Sam Starts to Read
Yosemite Sam: All right. Here we go. (scene changes to McMario's with falling Mario Patties) Now, Bart loved his job as a fry cook more than anything. (Bart laughs as he goes into McMario's before the scene changes to Bart happily polishing his snow globes before kissing one) And that is saying a lot. Because he loved everything! (scene cuts to Bart hugging Winslow in a blue background) He loved his pet cat, Winslow. (Winslow meows) He loved his best friend, Olaf. (Winslow poofs into Olaf before he giggles) (scene cuts to Bart making his friends into bubbles) He loved blowing bubbles... (scene changes to Bart catching a bee while falling off a cliff) ...and bee-catching. Bart: Whee! (scene cuts to Bart happily making Mario Patties) Yosemite Sam: He loved making Mario Patties for the folks in Springfield.. (many Mario Patties land on the customers' plates)...just as much as they loved eating them. (scene cuts to the customers' enjoying their Mario Patties together, including King Cat, which his seat breaks) "Why," you may ask, "do they love this greasy meal sandwich so much? Why did they eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner... (scene cuts to show a customer eating a Mario Patty while on a hospital bed and Dr. Hibbert puts on a breathing mask) "...despite the doctor's warnings?" Dr. Hibbert: (to Cookie Kwan) He'll be gone in a week. *Chuckles!* Cookie Kwan: ;(! Oh, Troy! (sobs as she sadly bites into a Mario Patty as the doctor does the same too, happily) Yosemite Sam: Ah, it was a secret. (scene cuts to a real-life Mario Patty with many question marks in the background) No one was sure what was in those patties that made them so delicious. And frankly, no one cared, except for Sideshow Bob. (scene cuts to an embarrassed Sideshow Bob) Sideshow Bob: -_-! Meh. (scene cuts to a crowded McMario's before zooming to an empty Wes Doobner's World Famous Family Style Rib Huts. Phew, pretty LONG to type btw ikr long i just copied and pastes btw let's continue!) Yosemite Sam: Sideshow Bob owned a restaurant right across the street from McMario's, where no one ate... (scene cuts to a disgusting rib patty (It is rib on burger! And so smelly!) before Sideshow Bob pops up!) ...because the food was really bad! Sideshow Bob: >:/! *Sideshow Bob pops up as said, Bob is VERY Angry!* Now, is that really necessary?! (the patty beside him deflates a little) Yosemite Sam: (as the scene cuts to Bob, wearing spy gear, tries to steal the formula) Sideshow Bob had made it his life's work to steal the recipe. (after Bob chuckles evilly, Bart vacuums him up) Sideshow Bob: *Bob is scared!* <:O! Bart, please! Let's talk about this. (As Bob is inside the giant vacuum, Bart blows the vacuum thereafter)' Yosemite Sam: But Bart was always there to protect it. But today... (after the camera zooms into the formula, Bart closes the safe and the scene cuts to a small, green airplane heading for McMario's) *Text says: "A Few Years Later..."* During this year, with Bob still alive! ...things would be different. *End of Part 2!* (Two Words! Uh Oh!) Category:Blog posts